pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewgong
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Seel |gen=Generation I |species=Sea Lion Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Field |body=03 |type=Water |type2=Ice |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=264.6 lbs. |metweight=120.0 kg |ability=Thick Fat Hydration |dw=Ice Body |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Dewgong (Japanese: ジュゴン Jugon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Dewgong is a long, completely white Pokémon. It has billowing fins. There is also a horn on its head that is useful for bashing through thick ice. It is somewhat just a more elegant version of Seel. Natural abilities Dewgong can have the ability Thick Fat or the ability Hydration. Thick Fat gives Dewgong resistance to or -type attacks. Hydration allows any status condition to be healed when it is raining. Dewgong are well-adapted to the frigid temperatures of their environment. Evolution Dewgong is the evolved form of Seel, as of level 34. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Seafoam Islands |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Evolve Seel |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Seel |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Seafoam Islands, Icefall Cave |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 226 and 230 |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Victory Road |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Common |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=I |redblue=Stores thermal energy in its body. Swims at a steady 8 knots even in intensely cold waters. |yellow=Its entire body is a snowy-white. Unharmed by even intense cold, it swims powerfully in icy waters. |gold=Its streamlined body has little drag in water. The colder the temperature, the friskier it gets. |silver=It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. |crystal=It sleeps under shallow ocean waters during the day, then looks for food at night when it's cold. |ruby=Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |sapphire=Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |emerald=It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |firered=Its body is covered with a pure white fur. The colder the weather, the more active it becomes. |leafgreen=It stores thermal energy in the body. It swims at a steady eight knots even in intensely cold waters. |diamond=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |pearl=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |platinum=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |heartgold=Its streamlined body has little drag in water. The colder the temperature, the friskier it gets. |soulsilver=It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. |black=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |white=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |black 2=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |white 2=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |x=Its body is covered with a pure white fur. The colder the weather, the more active it becomes. |y=Its streamlined body has little drag in water. The colder the temperature, the friskier it gets. |or=Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |as=Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |type2= |rbspr = RB 087 front.png |yspr = Y 087 front.png |grnspr = GR 087 front.png |gldspr = G 087 front.png |slvspr = S 087 front.png |cryspr = C 087 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 087 front.png |emeraldspr = E 087 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 087 front.png |dpspr = DP 087 front.png |ptspr = DP 087 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 087 front.png |bwspr = Dewgong BW.gif |b2w2spr = Dewgong BW.gif |xyspr = Dewgong XY.gif |xysprs = Dewgong Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Dewgong XY.gif |orassprs = Dewgong Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Cerulean Gym's Dewgong *Lorelei's Dewgong *Pryce's Dewgong *Kyle's Dewgong Gallery 087Dewgong_OS_anime.png 087Dewgong_OS_anime_2.png 087Dewgong_OS_anime_3.png 087Dewgong_AG_anime.png 087Dewgong_Dream.png 087Dewgong_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia *The name Dewgong comes from the animal, the dugong, which is a manatee-like creature. *Dewgong is the first -type Pokémon in the National Pokédex order. *Manaty was Dewgong's beta English name. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon